True Hearts Day Part 3
Description All the students are getting fairest for the most hexcellent school dance, though Duchess Swan has a sneaky plan under her wing that could blow the house down on the big event. Summary Early that evening, the students of Ever After High sneak out of their rooms to attend the True Hearts Day dance. That is, everyone but Duchess and her friend Sparrow, who have not been told where the dance is because of the odds that Duchess would tell on the party-goers rather than join them. Sparrow is resentful towards Duchess because she is the reason he is not invited and therefor refuses to help her find the location of the party. Duchess doesn't press the matter, because she spots Cedar, whose curse will force her to reveal where the dance is held. Once she has the information, she rushes to Headmaster Grimm's office and plucks him out of a broadcast. He is angry about this until he hears of the secret True Hearts Day dance and orders Duchess to lead him to the party. At the True Hearts Day dance, the party is off to a great start. The ever-popular Melody Piper DJs and everyone is having a wonderful time. Raven decides to use the moment to thank Daring for the love poem she found at her locker. However, Daring denies knowledge of any poem and Raven realizes that "D. Charming" actually is Dexter Charming. Cupid walks over to Dexter, sitting alone. Dexter asks himself why Daring always gets the girl, and Cupid tells him that he should stop comparing himself to Daring. Dexter holds her hand in appreciation of the compliment. Raven and Madeline walk over to his table, and Raven says that she can finally tell him how she really feels, but she sees Cupid and Dexter holding hands, and she thinks that Dexter already found someone. Duchess and Headmaster Grimm go over to the Enchanted Forest to find the party, and Headmaster asks her how much further it is. Duchess says that it isn't far. But at the dance, the students are having a much better time dancing, and Cupid walks over to the stage and congratulates Melody Piper. She decides to tell the story of True Hearts Day and gives everyone a heart blossom to give to their special someone. Ashlynn walks over to the stage and tells Hunter that when she listens to her true heart, she knows that he would be her prince charming. Blondie asks them how a Royal can date a Rebel, and Ashlynn does not know the answer to that, but she declares if she cannot choose her prince charming, then people should call her Ashlynn Ella the Rebel. She gives him a heart blossom, and he gladly accepts it. Everyone cheers for them and Apple walks over to them. Ashlynn apologizes that she did that, but instead, Apple gives Ashlynn a heart blossom. Ashlynn asks her why Apple gave that to her, and Apple says that even though she might think that she's doing the wrong thing, she wants Ashlynn to know that they would always be friends. Dexter decides to give his heart blossom to Raven, but hesitates a bit. Lizzie takes his leftover heart blossom, leaving him without a present to give to Raven. Finally, Duchess finds the location of the True Hearts Day dance, and they walk up the building and Headmaster Grimm karate kicks the door open. They only see Sparrow practicing with his Merry Men. Headmaster Grimm gets infuriated with Duchess, having had walked all the way for nothing, giving her a detention. Duchess knows that they are here somewhere, but Sparrow says that she finally gets what she deserves. Cedar walks over to Cupid and Cerise, telling them that Cupid later on left a note back in her dorm, telling her the real party was there. Characters Notes Milestones * Melody Piper makes her cartoon debut. Errors * When Lizzie cheers for Cupid for the second time, her ring is missing. Other * This is the last of three longer webisodes that make up "True Hearts Day". Category:Chapter 2